


Help! I'm A Ladybug!

by anxresi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxresi/pseuds/anxresi
Summary: Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino and Chloe wake up the day after the defeat of Miracle Queen as real-life insect and animal versions of their superhero personas. Their beloved kwamis have vanished, too. In order to survive this new harsh world, they must work together... but what's caused this strange phenomenon? More to the point, how do they fix it?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Marinette

The morning sun shone over the Boulangerie Patisserie, indicating another day of baguettes, bloomers and bagels had begun in earnest.

Tom Dupain-Cheng was already kneading his first batch of dough for the day, ably assisted by his wife Sabine who was in the middle of stoking the huge oven. Both were quite used to early starts by now, and needed no alarm clock to 'rise' like the yeast added to their delicious bread-based products they made each day.

Shame the same couldn't be said for their exhausted daughter, currently snoozing upstairs in her bedroom blissfully unaware of the preparations going on on the ground floor.

"Marinette, if you don't get up _this instant_ I'm going to feed your morning croissant to the pigeons outside! And if you think I'm bluffing, look out your window in five minutes and see them fighting over it! Now move it… and for a change, _please_ remember your schoolbag!"

Her mother's voice could be heard booming from the main kitchen (Tom was _far_ too much of a soft touch to make such a serious ultimatum) as it did most mornings the blunette overslept due to her secret life as a superhero. Unfortunately, this was one excuse she could never share with her parents, so the reasons for her ongoing tardiness had to be simply put down to pure laziness.

Sometimes, it was hard doing so much for your community and getting nothing back in return due to the unwritten 'superhero code'. Still, if Marinette had been doing this job for fame and fortune, she wouldn't have kept the earrings in the first place, and at least asked for a decent wage to compensate herself for all the life-and-death situations she regularly survived.

_I'm up, I'm up…_ she stretched her arms and legs out as far as she could, before greeting the day with the deepest of yawns. _Wow, the room sure looks funny when you've just woken up after an eight hour nap. Oh well, time to wash the night muck out of my eyes and get on with my life. It's gonna be hard, being Ladybug and the Guardian of the Miraculous Box at the same time, but Master Fu placed his trust in me so I have to… huh?!_

It soon turned out that Marinette's initial view of the room, where everything seemed bigger and there was less color around than usual couldn't be blamed on her perpetual tiredness. No matter how much the nonplussed blunette blinked, the ginormous size of everyday objects remained, along with the limited palette available which made her surroundings appear in varying shades of black and white.

"W-What is going on around here?!" She tried to say in a panic, then immediately covered her mouth with shock. For whilst she still possessed the gift of speech, her voice sounded unusually high-pitched and squeaky… like Tikki's but on an even higher frequency.

_Tikki. She'll be able to make sense of this ridiculous occurrence. I-I hope._ The newly-miniaturized Marinette gulped from the top of her bedclothes, which had now been transformed into an vast ocean of softness. _First problem: How do I get down from here without breaking both my arms and legs._

"Oh, Tikki? Where are you? I need your help. M-More than ever." Mini-Marinette inquired desperately, in that stupidly 'cute' voice she'd already learned to hate. "T-Tikki? A-Are you there? Please don't tell me you've gone…"

Unless the kwami had become completely deaf overnight though, she was nowhere to be found. Normally this sudden disappearance would be worrying enough for Marinette, but allied with her new height of around half-an-inch, it was enough to send her into full blown hysteria mode.

Alas, events were about to take an even more surreal turn for the blunette. For when she went to hug herself close in an attempt to calm down, her whole body seemed to curl up of its own accord. She could feel many limbs thrashing around, something uncomfortably twitching on her face, two appendages on her back that weren't there before…

Apparently, she wasn't just micro-sized now. Her entire self had changed, too.

Even in this strange unfamiliar form though, Marinette was still a clear thinker: and her first reaction seemed sensible enough. _Have to find a mirror_ … _have to find a mirror_... _then, when I've made sense of who or what I am now, I can decide what I'm gonna do next._

When you're smaller than the average pea though, it's a bit hard to make grandiose plans to reach as far as your bedside cabinet. What might be useful right now would be a popsicle stick to pole-vault over there, an escalator designed for super-midgets or a pair of…

_Wings_? She thought back to the odd dual sensation of new body parts attached to her back earlier. _You don't think_ …

All it took was a bit of effort, straining muscles she never knew existed, and it wasn't long before the freshly-airborne Marinette was hovering in the air next to her now giant reflective vanity…

And she almost wished she hadn't bothered, so the awful truth could've been kept from her a little bit longer.

Whitened eyes staring back… bristles on the toothless mouth… antenna moving of its own accord… two wings behind spotted columns flapping rapidly… six sinewy legs suspended in mid-air… an awful buzzing sound emitting from her that wouldn't stop…

Yep. It was safe to say, in the biggest irony of ironies, Ladybug had become a… Ladybug.

Although, Marinette didn't find this cosmic joke very funny.

Especially as, just then, the door opened.

Next up: Adrien needs belly rubs. And a litter box. Me-ouch! 


	2. Adrien

Adrien Agreste turned over leisurely in his bed. He'd never tell his overprotective father this, but belonging to one of the most well to-do families in Paris had certain… _benefits_ that were occasionally useful when it came to one's own creature comforts.

For one thing, the relaxed blonde could afford to spend an extra ten minutes or so entangled in his plush quilt, as good old Gorilla (a bit of a weird nickname, but the monosyllabic bodyguard didn't seem to mind it too much) would make sure his chauffeured car would always get to the College Dupont entrance on time.

And in the unlikely event he did miss any essential information from his classes there, he could always count on relearning whatever he skipped out on at home. If nothing else, Gabriel Agreste was obsessively punctual when it came to his son's formal education, so any weak spots would be instantly singled out and filled in with the same urgency as an unwelcome intruder would be removed from his precious gated mansion.

 _No friends… No distractions… No fun_. Adrien frowned to himself, even in the midst of his half-slumber. _He won't be happy until I've cut out all the good things in my life to become a hapless recluse like him. I mean, I practically had to beg just so I could attend public school. I wish he wouldn't take what happened to mother so hard. Who knows what he'd do if he found out I want to attend university in another country at some point, or the fact I'm Ladybug's partner in what little spare time I have_...

The shadow of a grin seemed to appear on the blonde's face at the thought of his superhero alter ego. As Chat Noir, he felt a lot more freedom to be himself than under the restrictive gaze of his male parent. He could vault around the city with impunity, crack as many bad jokes as he liked and even flirt with his desirable partner in justice, the brilliant Ladybug (though if he teased her too much, she _definitely_ let him know about it.)

Yesterday had been a pretty rough one for him and the spotted hero though, even by their usual standards. Hawkmoth had convinced his childhood friend Chloe to become the almost-invincible Miracle Queen, and it had so nearly led to the hooded villain's long-held dream of capturing the entire city. If it wasn't for fantastic teamwork, and Miss Bourgeois's infamous ego getting in the way (as usual) who knows what might've happened?

As it was, the worst outcome was the unveiling of the identities of several superheroes that Ladybug had entrusted kwamis to, and replacements would have to be found for those unlucky individuals. Besides that, hopefully things would start settling down now: he could do with a long rest, and his new girlfriend Kagami deserved some attention after waiting so patiently for him to arrive at a decision regarding who he wanted to be with romantically. _So why do I still feel so unsure, even after_ …

Realizing that his extra rest period was probably up, it was with great reluctance Adrien arose from his catnap to shake off the loose fur from his back, lick a stray paw to wash his face with and get on all fours to jump off the top of his bed… _wait_.

There had to be at least three things wrong with that sentence right there. _Let's rewind: my body feels smaller, hairier and much more lithe… I have a flexible tail I can use to balance with… my hands now have weird padded pink things in desperate need of a pedicure…_

Either nibbling on Plagg's stinky cheese had thrown him into the middle of this very realistic nightmare, or this was some kind of weird Miraculous-related mumbo-jumbo which had caused him to change shape into a furry mammal of some kind.

In any case, bitter experience had taught Adrien that it was 99.999999% likely the cheeky black feline kwami's fault. And with those kind of odds, you can guess what Adrien's very next words were.

"Plagg! If you don't get your fuzzy butt out here this _second_ and tell me what's going on, I swear… wait, do I actually sound like that?" Adrien paused for a moment, as his new seductive speaking tones resembled something between a mew and a purr. "It's like I've got the voice of a cartoon character! That's the last straw, dude! The entire shipment of Camembert for the next month is _cancelled_ , unless you help return me to normal! Well, where are you? P-Plagg?"

Adrien's absolute certainty that such a serious threat would cause the diary product-loving kwami to quickly materialize faded with every passing moment. Silence reigned, and he was still stuck as an unknown animal.

Unlike Marinette across the city had previously needed to though, the nonplussed Adrien didn't need to track down a mirror to tell what his new form was.

For at that exact second, the door to his bedroom burst open as Nathalie stomped in. "Adrien, you _know_ I've been very ill recently, so for you to make your father worry enough to order me to come check on you is most selfish.. **arrgh**! A cat! How did _you_ get in here? My allergies will play up again! _Help_! Atchoo!"

Next Up: Alya is even foxier than usual, and her sisters just wanna play!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's to daily updates! I'm not saying it's gonna happen all the time, but I'll do my best! Thanks for following and favoriting, and get ready for the weird ride ahead. And before I forget… STAY MIRACULOUS! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's an interesting idea I thought I'd try expanding on now. A bit of an odd start I know, but don't worry… things will soon start to make sense. Kinda. :p
> 
> Chapters will be around the 1k mark, so hopefully expect lots of updates. Be seeing you all again soon… that's the plan, anyway… ;)


End file.
